disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Fan Fiction Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions including: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Renaming image files. Admins Current/Active Admins are those who are still present and active on the wikia daily. The retired/non-active admins are those who have resigned or retired from the position of being an active admin or have "disappeared" from the scheme without saying they are steping down. Most resigned admins may still edit, but they do not wish to retake the responsibilty of "active admin" as much as they did before, because of their own personal reasons. ; Retired/Non-Active Admins Administrator abilities Retired Admins For Retired Admins, they still have a set amount of responsibility and powers. In order to prevent them from returning to power in tyranny also, these are the regulations and abilities they will be given as a retired member: *Retired admins can delegate a dispute between the current active admins *Retired admins can clean up any kind of vandalism around the wiki *Retired Admins can block vandals and only vandals around the wiki *When all current active admins are not able to be on the wikia for a certain amount of time or more, Retired Admins may be asked to be temporal active admins if any other editor is not found to become an appropriate-substitute admin *If any Retired Admin wants to change an Admin-protected page, they must consult with a current admin before making the change *Retired Admins may still give suggestions to the structure and plans of the wikia as if they are still admin members *If a Retired Admin wishes to "unretire", they must first inform a current active admin and get a confirmation before they resume action Missing/Exiled admins Not usually a term we wish not to use at times, missing and exiled admins also have set regulations. As for missing admins who have not been present for more than two month without reason, if they ever return, they will be considered as Retired Admins as they have not acted recently. If they stay missing from the position for more than six months without a reason, they will lose their admin status also. For exiled admins, though there is none momentarily, if there were to be any, they will lose their admin status and become a regular editor on the wiki, plus a certain amount of time of ban. They are free to restart and try to become an admin again by mending their ways. But if they ever get exiled again, they will not only lose the admin status and be banned for a short amount of time, they will be banned permanently. List You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:Tim Auke Kools *User:Disneydreamer95 *User:Disneydude94